


Christmas Learning

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Christmas, Dumbledore Bashing, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Other, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	

Severus stood back in the shadows, waiting, and watching. He was standing by where the head table normally would have been pushed against the wall. Everyone was partying, a joyful ruckus filled the Great Hall. He quickly looked around the room, noticing the key players were stepping into place. Students and staff were sharing stories, laughing, some were crying. 

He saw Minerva move to the Professor's entrance, he tilted his head at her as she cast a charm to prevent the door from being used, except for a select few. He knew she was using the wards that Bill Weasley had taught them. 

The Menace Twins were by the front doors of the Great Hall, laying out unseen runes, thanks to their unique ink. Runes that would prevent anyone from casting spells unless they had a certain runic symbol on their bodies. He knew they had already done each wall and now were working on the entrances.

Bill and Charlie were keeping Granger and the two youngest Weasley entertained. Neville and Luna were working on making sure no one noticed what they were doing. 

He moved closer to Minerva. "Albus?"

"Is still clueless. He is expecting Fudge to be here soon. I read his speech. He wants to take full credit for the defeat of Tom. Mad-Eye warned me that he is working on trying to make Fudge afraid of allowing Harry to be free."

"Interesting. This is going to be a wonderful Christmas gift." 

Minerva didn't respond, he didn't expect her to. They had spent years working on this one day. They had spent countless hours working on arranging this one Christmas party. 

Soon everyone gave Severus the signal that everything was in place and they were ready. He scanned the room again, everyone was ready, he quietly sent the signal. Now it was time to wait. He knew it wouldn't be long. 

Severus was one of the few who didn't jump when the Great Hall doors were thrown open and in came a flood of wizards and witches, all wearing deep green robes, with their wands out. Leading the way was Harry Potter. He watched the reactions gleefully as many seemed surprised, some were fearful but the best reaction was Albus Dumbledore's reaction. He seemed stumped, confused and fearful. 

"Hello, Albus, I must say having a party and you didn't invite me? Celebrating my work, yet I wasn't invited. I do wonder why?"

"I am unclear as to what you mean. Surely you don't begrudge your fellow students a chance to be happy now that the greatest Dark Lord is deceased." Severus watched Dumbledore carefully, the man was too sneaky. He knew Fawkes and the Sorting Hat wouldn't be coming to the man's aid. He had already made sure of that. 

"I am not here to stop them from celebrating, I am here to make sure you are arrested."

Severus watched his mate walk towards the center of the room, stopping at the half way mark. He could see their people were ready and willing to defend Harry. "I am afraid I don't understand."

"You will. Let's first clear up something. How did I survive the Killing Curse? Your theory, if you will." 

Severus knew this memory was going to be one of his favorites. "You're mother's love. Love is a very powerful force in magic."

"Poppycock." Harry replied. "Did you test me for magical residue? My core? My vitals?" 

"I tested for dark magic, and it was all over the room."

"Mr. Lupin, as the resident DADA Professor, what is the difference between a living vampire versus an undead one? How are they created?"

Severus watched Dumbledore, as Remus answered. "An undead vampire is created by transferring a virus, a very similar virus to the werewolf one, with the exception being that for an undead vampire. An undead vampire maker must first time be fed from the one they want to turn. After that the one turned must drink the blood of the undead vampire maker. A living vampire is born. They only become a living vampire under a limited set of circumstances. The lesser known method is on their sixteenth birthday, they exchange blood with their destined mate, who must also be a living vampire, after the process of blood indigestion, they must present themselves in the Dracul Temple and submit to the Ritual de Sânge. No one knows exactly what happens in the ritual, it's a guarded secret. The more common method is a violent death, after watching a loved one die, both factors must be present." 

Severus watched Dumbledore process what he just learned as Harry, his partner, lover, husband spoke "you see if you did, you would have realized I was a living vampire. One that shouldn't have been placed with muggles. You never checked on me that night nor in the years that followed. You should have." Hary paused, "Lord Malfoy, what is the Ministry policy on any vampire being placed with muggles?" 

"It's strictly forbidden." 

"Lord Malfoy, what is the Ministry policy on controlling the Wizengamot by sealing Wills, stealing seats, line theft, and slander? Well, I am not sure if it's slander or not to claim deeds other accomplished as your own work."

"It's fraud. The Ministry carries very severe penalties for those crimes. Along with bribery, bearing false witness, and we must not forget the war crimes. Creating two wars for the sake of improvement of an image is a very serious offense." 

Severus knew Dumbledore wasn't going to respond to anything and wasn't surprised when he said "Fawkes." No one said anything and the look of confusion appeared on Dumbledore's face was worth all this effort in creating this trap.

"Fawkes, won't help you now." Harry stated. "I agreed to deal with your war. I watched, waited, and now it's time for you to pay for your misdeeds." 

Dumbledore's wand was in his hand, along with a few others, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and a few other loyal Order members. They all looked surprised when none of their spells worked. 

"You actually expected us not to be prepared?" Severus watched as Harry summoned Dumbledore's wand to him. "You really should have learned after I defeated Tom for you. I am not your pawn."

Severus was trying to keep his smile contained as he watched the Aurors move forward to arrest Dumbledore and his little sycophants. He glanced to Minerva and could see her smiling. Someone must have cast a Silencio on the group because their mouths were moving but not sound was coming out. 

"Minerva, if you will." Lucius stated. Minerva and Severus moved from where they were standing. Severus walked to his husband, his mate, his partner, while Minerva moved to stand where Dumbledore would have stood to give announcements.

Severus didn't bother to listen to what she was saying, he was completely focused on his husband. He was pulled into his husband's arms, and his voice said in his ear. "I told you I would have this completed by Christmas." He felt Harry rub his belly. He was three months pregnant and Harry agreed to have their lives in order by Christmas, which was next week. The students would be leaving tomorrow for their holiday.

"You do know how to make the holidays special." Severus replied.


End file.
